Dead Tree Studios
Dead Tree Studios (or DTS for short) is a Table Top Games Studio, based out of Wilmington, Delaware. Officially started in 2014 Dead Tree Studios is staffed by fans of Fallout: Equestria, who wished to bring the Fallout Equestria: PnP into printed format. Fallout Equestria: PnP Currently, Dead Tree Studios is focused on their Fallout Equestria: PnP Print project. A spin off of the Fallout Equestria: PnP, sanctioned by Kkat as well as the major contributors to the Kkat Core system, and it's popular Homebrews. Rule Set Dead Tree Studios's game uses the Master List System, created by Zen Harmonics in 2014. As such it plays almost identically to the Kkat Core System. However while Kkat Core and the original Master List System are the basis for Dead Tree's System, Dead Tree Studios warns that significant changes, updates and re-balances to both Kkat Core and the Master List system have been made for their print project, and that using the original lists and systems could bring about a less balanced, more broken playing experienced. Notable Changes Notable changes between the base rules and Dead Tree Studio's Final project are as follow: Massive System Re-balancing Dead Tree Studios claims to have re-balanced many of the traits, perks, formulas, and mechanics present in Kkat Core and the Master List System. While not everything has been touched or updated, a large portion of the game has seen a myriad of minor to major updates. Including spelling, grammar, number re-balancing and even the complete re-write of certain mechanics. Though this does not include a full re-write of the Kkat Core rule book, as DTS has expressed that their goal was to bring a fun, and well balanced game, without deviating too much from the original rules. Reformatting Dead Tree Studios has also reformatted and re-organized the initial Kkat Core rule book into a more book friendly format. Re-locating sections, adding art and illustrations, as well as an Index and Glossary. Additions/New Content Dead Tree Studios has also added a significant amount of new content, with all new Perks, Traits, Spells, Crafting, Shamanism Spirits and more, that weren't in the base material. This includes an all new Spell School called "Battle Magic" which focuses on buffs and de-buffs. Skills: Dead Tree Studios has also overhauled the skill system present in the base material. Changing, splitting and removing some of the original skills, as well as introducing new skills to the system. Below it the current skill list: * Unarmed * Thrown * Melee * Magical Energy Weapons (MEWs) * Firearms * Explosives * Battle Saddles * Barter * Alchemy/Survivalism & Traps * Negotiation & Seduction * Bluff & Intimidation * Sneak * Lockpick * Sleight of Hoof * Hacking & Matrix Tech * Chemistry * Medicine * Academic & Lore * Repair & Mechanics * Gambling * Athletics * Profession * Arcane Magic * Flight Magic * Shamanism Character Sheets Dead Tree Studios has two available character sheets for their game, an "auto-completing" character sheet available though google sheets, which automatically updates relevant stats when leveling up, changing S.P.E.C.I.A.L.s, selecting armor types and making other minor and major modifications. It also features a damage calculator that adjusts the damage you receive based off of your DT and DR, as well as a price adjuster for adjusting purchase and sell prices based off of your Barter Skill. Contributors Credited Dead Tree Studios credits the following contributors in their books: * Kkat * Sunrise * Shadysteps * uSea * Doubleclick * Ulushia * Madmodd * Complexity * Clockwork Mage Books Dead Tree Studios has promised 6 Core Rule Books, 5 of which have been released, with plans for the 6th book, The Gilded Cage, to be released around BronyCon 2019 These 6 books are: The Wasteland Survival Guide, which focuses on all the core rules that players need to know. It is the only book needed to play the game. Diary Of A Mary Sue: A Character Creation Guide, which provides players with all the tools they need for seamless character creation, including character sheet walkthroughs and extended race lore. The Overmare: A Game Master’s Guide, which goes into everything a Game Master would need to run a game, including loot tables and NPC charts. Hoofticuffs: A Martial Arts Guide, which expands on their Martial Arts lists and systems. The Locked Safe, which is their system compendium. It contains all the expanded lists for items, spells, perks, and more. The Gilded Cage: Fallout Equestria PnP Bestiary is their Bestiary with all our Mobs, Monsters, and Bosses, as well as a section on how to build your own. Future Plans Dead Tree Studios has announced their plans to release race expansions after the completion of their core rule books, with the first race announced to be Changelings. Where To Find Physical and Digital Copies of their books, as well as printable and auto-completing character sheets are available through their website. The Team Dead Tree Studios has 5 members, and a small handful of outside contractors. Main Members DTS's 5 main members are: Zen Harmonics: The creator of the Master List System, and Dead Tree's Lead Game Developer. Zen Harmonics is in charge of the writing, balancing, creation, and management of all of the mechanics, formulas, and numbers. Moonhoof The Lead Writer of Dead Tree Studios. Moonhoof is responsible for writing all of the flavour text, lore, and non-mechanically related words in the books. Biscayne11 Biscayne11 is the Editor in Chief of Dead Tree Studios. It is Biscayne11's job to go through all of the manuscripts and finished books correcting grammar, punctuation and mistakes. Ty Trance Ty Trance holds the position of Lead artist at Dead Tree Studios, and is in charge of the art and designs, as well as managing Dead Tree's website. L9OBL Dead Tree Studios's Project Manager. L9OBL is in charge of managing the team, projects, and plans, in addition to aiding out the other members with their tasks. L9OBL is also the member in charge or formatting all of the books and doing the prep-for-print work. Outside Contractors Dead Tree Studios employs and has employed a variety of outside contractors to help with art and editing. Artists: The following people have contributed, or are contributing to the art present in Dead Tree's Books. * Joe “AssassinBunny” Pena, AKA Overclock * Glacierfrostclaw * Zach Coleman * GiantMosquito Other The following people have Contributed or are contributing to Dead Tree's Fallout Equestria: PnP. * Scorpion Tail - Editor * Main_Arts - 3D Modelling * FlimFlamFlummox - Voice Acting Sponsors, Partners and Friendly Projects Dead Tree Studios also has a number of Sponsors, Partners and Friendly Projects they interact with or occasionally help out. Sponsors and Partners Currently Dead Tree Studios has 1 Sponsor. Fiaura The Tank Girl Dead Tree Studios currently sponsors and is sponsored by Fiaura The Tank Girl. A YouTube and Twitch streamer, video game personality, and scientist. Currently Fiaura reviews Dead Tree Studios's Books, and Dead Tree's Moonhoof GM's her live streamed Fallout Equestria PnP, which here story Fallout Equestria: Dead Tree, is based off of. Friendly Projects Dead Tree Studios is openly friendly with two Fallout Equestria Projects, exchanging friendly banter, and helping each other out. P.A.B.S. Project The Post Apocalyptic Broadcasting Studio, or P.A.B.S. Project for short is a Fallout: Equestria Animation Project that aspires to animate various original stories of the Equestrian Wasteland, focusing on the time-frame during and after the war, but before the beginning of the Original Story by Kkat. Dead Tree Studios can be found selling merchandise on behalf of P.A.B.S, at conventions, as well as exchanging banter online, as well as in person. EAST Corp Officially EAST Corp Productions, EAST Corp is an online audio production studio that focuses on Fallout: Equestria Audio Dramas, as well as Fallout: Equestria Music via their Balefire Symphony. Outwardly there isn't much collaboration between EAST Corp and Dead Tree Studios, but both projects occasionally share lore and public banter. External Links You can find more about Dead Tree Studios on their: * Website * Twitter * Facebook * Patreon * Picarto Livestream * as well as their Discord, where they are most active and you can interact with the members directly. Category:RPG Games Category:Tabletop Category:Fallout: Equestria Games Category:Projects